The Return Of The Betrayed Guardian - Back Stories
by Knight of Kanto
Summary: This is an optional extra for readers of The Return Of The Betrayed Guardian. I am taking requests for any back stories you want to know about.
1. Intro

Hi guys,

I have had requests to do various back stories for some of the characters in The Return Of The Betrayed Guardian. So I decided to do a separate story to give out any information people want. In my opinion I really don't think that there will be a place in the story to add some of the back stories which is why I am using this.

If there are any back stories you want me to write then either PM them to me or leave a review. An example would be something like how Ash met Richie and Paul after the betrayal.

I will emphasise that this is an optional read. You can chose not to read what is written in this as it won't impact what happens in the main story. This is just for those people wanting a bit more info.


	2. Dawn's Choice

Hi guys this is the first back story – This idea was submitted by percy zoe and artemis fan. Please check out his story 'Dawn of a new love' it is a good story that I think has a lot of potential.

In conversations:

'- Translation of Poké Speech – No human unless otherwise stated can understand it.

"- Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Dawn and Brock are walking towards Viridian City. They had left Sinnoh not long after Ash's match against Tobias. Dawn had wondered why they had not stayed with Ash longer to try and cheer him up. But Brock told her that they had a surprise planned for Ash and that they needed her help. Thinking that Ash could do with some cheering up after his loss Dawn agreed to come and was now curious as to what they need her specifically for. She just hoped that the surprise would bring the warm smile back to Ash's face.

They entered Viridian City and Brock led her towards a house on the outskirts of the city.

"Brock what are we doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Well we are meeting up with the others here." Brock replied.

"Oh to plan Ash's surprise."

"Yes and we'll tell you what you can do to help."

Dawn smiled and walked inside the building. Brock followed her inside with a smirk on his face. Dawn looked around the room and saw all of Ash's previous travel companions that she had heard so much about.

"Hi everyone." Dawn said happily.

"So Brock was saying you need me to help with Ash's surprise. So what can I do?"

"We all think that Ash is a useless trainer and that he should give up on his silly dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. So you are going to come with us and tell him how pathetic he is." Gary said.

Dawn and Piplup burst out laughing.

"You've got to be joking. Ash is a great trainer. I'm not going to tell him he's a useless trainer. He only lost because he was fighting legendary Pokémon I'd like to see any of you do better." Dawn said.

"We weren't giving you a choice." Brock said harshly.

Dawn was shocked at the harsh tone Brock was using. He had always been kind and more soft spoken. She looked at the person she had come to see as an older brother and was scared to see a menacing smirk on his face. Dawn took a couple of steps back in fear.

"Brock w-what's going on?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"It's exactly as Gary said. We are fed up of Ash being such an embarrassment. Now you can agree with us willingly or we will be forced to use more... drastic measures." Brock said sinisterly.

Dawn stepped back again and found her back against the wall. Piplup leapt from Dawn's arms and stood defensively in front of her.

"How cute. Your pathetic little penguin thinks he can protect you." Max taunted.

The rest of Dawn's Pokéballs popped open and now six Pokémon now stood defending her.

"It seems we are going to have to do this the hard way." Tracey said.

They sent out all of their Pokémon and over thirty Pokémon now stood in front of Dawn's six.

"Show no mercy." Misty said.

Their Pokémon all launched themselves at Dawn's Pokémon The battle didn't last long and although her Pokémon fought valiantly the numbers were against them and they were all beaten down. Dawn started running towards Piplup but Gary's Scizor flew in front of her. Dawn whimpered in fear and backed away until she was in the corner of the room. Scizor now cornered her and raised one of his claws. Dawn shut her eyes expecting to be hit by some kind of attack. The attack never came though as Cyndaquil used the last of his strength to shoot a burst of flames at Scizor's back. The enraged bug ignored Dawn and hit Cyndaquil with a barrage of punches. Dawn now had tears in her eyes as she looked at her badly injured Pokémon. She glared at the others who just sent smirks back at her

"You won't get away with this. Somebody will have heard the sounds our Pokémon were making." Dawn said.

"Sorry Dawn but my Alakazam put a psychic barrier around the building. So nobody could have heard what happened." Gary informed.

Dawn looked at the despicable people that surrounded her. She couldn't believe that these were the same people Ash had told her about.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Dawn asked. "Ash has saved the world several times. He helped you improve your skills and now you are betraying him. You're scum, you disgust me."

Misty growled angrily and then slapped Dawn hard. Dawn hit the floor and put a hand to her now stinging cheek. Piplup got up and formed a light blue orb in front of himself but before he could attack Gary's Electivire slammed one of his tails which had become metallic into Piplup's stomach. The penguin was sure he felt some of his ribs shatter and he crashed into Mamoswine letting out a pain filled yell.

"PIPLUP!" Dawn screamed as she watched him cough up some blood.

She couldn't watch this anymore. But she didn't want to betray Ash either. He had made her who she is today and without him she would have given up after her first loss. Dawn saw Electivire walking towards Piplup and made her decision.

"Wait I-I.." she was struggling to say it. "I-I will..."

'Dawn don't do it.' Dawn looked at Piplup would was now looking straight at her. 'Ash is our friend. Don't betray him because of us. We'll be fine.' Piplup said as he pushed himself to his feet. Her other Pokémon all nodded agreeing with Piplup. She smiled at her starter. Although she couldn't understand him she knew that he was saying not to betray Ash.

'Shut up you worthless penguin.' Electivire growled.

Electivire then lifted Piplup with one of his tails. He glared at the penguin who responded by spitting in Electivire's face. Electivire let out an angry roar and then sent a Thunder directly into Piplup. The penguin screamed in pain and fell limp in Electivire's tail. Dawn now had tears trickling down her face as she watched her first Pokémon being tortured. Electivire dropped Piplup who hit the ground with a thud.

"Wait stop this please." Dawn begged.

Before anyone could respond Piplup somehow managed to get back to his feet.

'Dawn don't do it.' Piplup rasped.

'What part of shut up didn't you understand?' Electivire said before delivering a Thunder Punch to Piplup.

Dawn watched in horror as Piplup crashed into the wall. He slumped to the ground and was now motionless.

"Stop it. Please stop hurting them." Dawn pleaded.

"We will as long as you side with us." Brock said.

Dawn looked at her Pokémon and then hung her head in shame.

"I-I will do it." Dawn whispered.

"What was that bitch? I don't think we heard you." Misty said.

"I said I'll do it." Dawn yelled.

Everyone now had smirks on their faces.

"Good decision. Now don't tell anyone about what happened here or else we will finish what we started." Misty snarled.

Dawn gave a nod in response. Misty then kicked Dawn's stomach making the young co-ordinator fall to her knees and clutch her now aching ribs. Everyone else left the room leaving only Dawn and her Pokémon. She walked over to her Pokémon who were now stood around Piplup looking worriedly at the penguin. Dawn picked up her starter and saw his eyes open.

"Piplup don't worry I'll get you to a Pokémon Centre so you can be healed. Just hold on."

'Y-you shouldn't h-have s-sided with them. I-I'm fine.' Piplup said and then lost the battle with consciousness.

Dawn quickly returned her Pokémon and ran as fast as she could to the Pokémon Centre. She handed her Pokémon to Nurse Joy saying that they had been attacked by a horde of wild Pokémon. She considered telling the truth but who would believe her. It would be her word against two gym leaders, the grandson of Professor Oak, one of Professor Oak's aides and Max and May who happen to be the children of a gym leader. She was all alone as she knew that the only people that would believe her were all in Sinnoh right now.

While she waited for her Pokémon to be healed she sat at one of the tables. After a few moments she burst out crying. She wasn't crying at the pain she was still feeling after Misty attacked her but at the pain her Pokémon must be in and at the pain she will cause Ash when he returns to Pallet Town.

"Ash I'm so sorry." Dawn whimpered. She then rested her head on the table and fell to sleep.

* * *

Notes

Please give a review telling me what you liked/didn't like.

If you have any questions PM them to me. I am more than happy to answer them.

Leave any other suggestions for back stories in a review or PM the idea to me.


	3. Anabel's Shocking Discovery

Hi guys this is the second back story – This idea was submitted by AceBlaziken63. Please check out his story 'Betrayal for the best' it is a good story that I intend to follow to the end.

In conversations:

'- Translation of Poké Speech – No human unless otherwise stated can understand it.

"- Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Anabel was walking to Scott's home with a smile on her face. She had gotten a call yesterday from Ash and he'd told her that he was going to be back in Pallet Town today. So she was going to see if Scott would give her a week off so she could spend some time with Ash. A blush came to Anabel's face as she thought about spending time with Ash. Since he had gone to Sinnoh her love for Ash had intensified to the point where she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. Which was why today when she went to Pallet she would tell Ash what she should have said a year ago. She would tell him she loved him providing she could muster the courage to say it. She only hoped that Ash would return her feelings and maybe choose to stop travelling and take up Scott's offer of becoming a Frontier Brain.

After a couple of minutes Anabel arrived at Scott's home. She knocked on the door hoping that Scott was home.

"Come in." Scott yelled.

Anabel opened the door and entered Scott home. She walked into his study and saw that he was sat at his desk with a mountain of paperwork. Scott scribbled something on a sheet of paper and then dropped the pen. He looked at Anabel who was now feeling extremely nervous.

"Hello Anabel. Is there anything I can do for you?" Scott asked.

"W-well I-I w-was hoping t-that I-I..." she trailed off. She was now wondering how on earth she could confess how she felt to Ash if she can't even ask Scott if she can have some time off.

"Anabel calm down." Scott said bringing Anabel out of her thoughts. "You must know by now that you can ask me anything and I'll always do my best to help."

Anabel took a moment to calm herself. "Thanks Scott."

"So what did you want to ask?"

"Well Ash is returning from Sinnoh today and I was wondering if I could close the Battle Tower for a week so I can spend some time with him." Anabel asked hopefully.

"Well I don't know. There are a lot of challengers at the minute." Scott replied.

"Okay Scott I understand." Anabel said sadly.

Anabel looked down and started considering what she could do other than call Ash. Scott got up from his desk and walked over to Anabel and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that Scott was grinning and then he started chuckling.

"I'm just kidding Anabel. You can close the Battle Tower for as long as you want. You are due some holiday time after all."

Anabel smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Scott.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." she said repeatedly.

Scott returned the hug and chuckled.

"It's no problem Anabel. Now go to Pallet Town and meet up with Ash."

Anabel nodded and walked to the front door.

"Anabel." the Salon Maiden looked back. "Good luck." Scott said with a knowing smile.

Anabel smiled back. "Thank you Scott."

She opened the door and walked outside.

"Alakazam come on out my friend."

The spoon wielding psychic type appeared and looked expectantly at Anabel.

"Can you Teleport us to Pallet Town." she asked.

'Of course.' he replied.

Anabel placed her hand on Alakazam's shoulder and moments later they appeared outside Pallet Town.

* * *

Anabel looked up at the clear blue sky and swore she could see a large flying Pokémon She disregarded it assuming that it was one of the Pidgeot that lived around these parts. She returned Alakazam and walked towards Professor Oak's lab. She knew that Ash would come and see his Pokémon after seeing his mother so it made sense for her to wait with his Pokémon

She walked down the path and was surprised to see most of Ash's Pokémon as well as the people he had travelled with in previous regions. She also notice a blue haired girl that she assumed was Dawn who had travelled with Ash through Sinnoh.

"Hey um what's going on? And where's Ash?" Anabel asked.

"That loser. He just flew away crying like a little baby." Max said.

"How could you say something so horrible Max?" Anabel asked shocked that Max would say something like that.

"Because it's true. He is a pathetic weakling." Brock replied.

Anabel was stunned. She couldn't believe that these were the people that she had met a year ago.

"Ash is not pathetic and he is not weak."

"Well the majority of his Pokémon seem to agree with us." Gary stated.

Anabel looked at Ash's Pokémon and noticed that Charizard wasn't there. Suddenly she realised that the flying Pokémon she saw when she got to Pallet Town must have been Charizard and that Ash was most likely riding on his back.

"Ash defeated the Battle Frontier. He beat the Orange League and has placed well in every regional championship. I'd like to see any of you do better." Anabel yelled angrily.

Misty glared at Anabel and stepped forward. "The Battle Frontier and Orange League aren't official leagues. They are run by utter weaklings who aren't good enough to be in a proper league. So face it you're just as worthless as him." Misty snarled.

Anabel was in complete shock. She was amazed that Ash's so called friends had all betrayed him and that they were saying such idiotic things. It was common knowledge that Drake and Brandon were both on a par with the Elite four members.

"You're all talking utter nonsense. I can't believe that you've turned your backs on Ash."

"Shut up. I've had enough of your irritating voice." May said.

Anabel walked away completely ignoring May and the others.

"Where would Ash go?" Anabel muttered to herself but she didn't say it quiet enough as the traitors heard what she said. They all looked at Dawn and her shoulders slumped.

"Who cares?" Dawn said. "For all we care he can go and die."

Anabel felt tears in her eyes as they continued to berate Ash but she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She sent out Alakazam and sent the best glare she could at Ash's former friends.

"Some day you'll get what you deserve for what you did this day." Anabel promised.

"Yeah whatever. Now would you piss off already." Brock said.

"Alakazam Teleport back to Scott's house."

The psychic type nodded and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

* * *

Anabel and Alakazam appeared in front of Scott's home.

"Thank you my friend." Anabel said as she returned Alakazam.

Anabel then knocked on the door. Inside Scott was wondering who could be here now. His Frontier Brains had challengers today apart from Anabel but she left a couple of hours ago so she should be in Pallet Town now. He once again got up from his desk and opened the front door expecting to find some kid playing a prank or something. However Scott was surprised to see that it was in fact Anabel stood in front of him. What worried him was that this wasn't the happy Anabel he had seen not too long ago. The Anabel that stood at his door looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Anabel what are you doing here? What happened at Pallet?" Scott asked worriedly.

Anabel responded by launching herself at Scott and she started crying into his favourite Hawaiian shirt. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Anabel and hoped that it would help calm her down. Seeing her in this state broke his heart as she like the rest of the Frontier Brains was like family to him. He quickly closed the door and led her to the couch. They sat down and Anabel kept sobbing.

After a few minutes hers sobs turned into whimpers. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt and looked up at Scott who looked back sadly.

"Anabel please tell me what happened." Scott pleaded.

"I got Alakazam to Teleport me to Pallet Town. When I got there I walked to Professor Oak's lab and saw most of Ash's Pokémon and his friends stood outside. They told me that they called him pathetic and weak and most of his Pokémon had agreed with them. So he took those loyal to him and left."

"Do you know where he's gone?" Scott asked.

"No. I wish I did." Anabel said as she burst into tears again.

Scott kept a tight hold on Anabel and rubbed her back hoping it would calm her. As he sat there Scott started thinking about where Ash would go. After all he was well known in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and the Orange Archipelago so there was no telling where he would go. The only thing Scott could do is send out a message to all of his contacts and hope that someone would come across the young trainer.

Scott wasn't sure how long he sat there holding Anabel trying to get her to calm down. He suddenly heard a yawn and saw Anabel's eyes drooping her constant crying obviously tiring her out. He looked sadly at her.

"Come on Anabel let's get you home so you can rest."

Anabel replied with a small nod and followed Scott outside. She got into his car and they sped off towards her home. As they drove along Scott looked at Anabel and saw that her head was down. She also had a vacant look in her eyes as tears continued to stream down her face. Scott turned his attention back to the road. He was internally cursing himself for not noticing how important Ash had become to her. If he had noticed sooner he would have tried harder to convince Ash to take up his offer on becoming the eighth Frontier Brain.

* * *

A few minutes later the car screeched to a stop outside Anabel's home. Scott saw that Anabel had now cried herself to sleep so he picked her up and opened the front door. He took her upstairs and placed her in bed. He sighed sadly as he pulled the covers over Anabel. Scott went outside and took his Pokénav out of his pocket. He dialled a number and the call was almost instantly picked up.

"Hello Scott. What can I do for you?"

"Lance I want you to get everyone you can to help find Ash Ketchum." Scott said.

"Why? What has he done?" Lance asked.

"Nothing bad. But he's gone missing and I don't know where he will go so spread the word to the other champions."

"Ok I'll get right on it Scott. Don't worry it won't take us long to find Ash." Lance said confidently. The Dragon Tamer then hung up.

"I hope your right Lance." he glanced back to Anabel's house. "I really do."

* * *

Notes

Please give a review telling me what you liked/didn't like.

If you have any questions PM them to me. I am more than happy to answer them.

Leave any other suggestions for back stories in a review or PM the idea to me.


	4. Anabel's Pain Begins

Hi guys this back story was my own idea for once. So I'll give a shout out to Legendary Fairy, Dawn Ketchum Fan, AceBlaziken63, WhiteEagle1985 and percy zoe and artemis fan who have all left reviews so far. Thank you for reviewing.

In conversations:

'- Translation of Poké Speech – No human unless otherwise stated can understand it.

"- Human speech

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SCENE OF SELF HARM. SO IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THAT SUBJECT I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ THIS CHAPTER.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

"Max's Gallade is unable to battle. The Salon Maiden Anabel wins." the referee announced.

Anabel couldn't believe that she had managed to hold herself together and beat both Gary and Max. Suddenly Max sprinted across the battlefield and stood in front of Anabel sending a glare at her.

"There is no way you could beat me and Gary. You're a cheating bitch." Max screamed.

Scott and Greta stormed over and stood between Max and Anabel. The former glared at Max and the later pulled Anabel into a hug.

"Get out. You are official banned from my Battle Frontier." Scott yelled as he glared at Max.

"Who cares about your crappy Frontier anyway." Max growled.

He then stormed out of the Battle Tower followed by the rest of the traitors. Scott looked over to Anabel and saw that she was shaking in Greta's arms. He walked over to her and Greta loosened her grip on Anabel. The Salon Maiden looked at Scott and he pulled her into a hug. Anabel couldn't hold the tears back any longer and she burst out crying into Scott's shirt.

"Anabel I think it would be best if we close the Battle Tower for a while." Scott said.

"Y-you d-don't have t-t-to d-do that. I c-can still b-battle." she said between sobs.

"We both know that you are in no state to keep taking on challengers. We will just make people battle Brandon first." Scott replied.

"I-if y-you think that's b-b-best."

"Yes it is. You need some time to get your head straight." Greta said.

Anabel replied with a nod. Scott continued to keep Anabel in a tight embrace as she wept. After a while her sobs started to subside.

"I'm sorry Scott." Anabel said as she dried her eyes on her sleeve.

"Don't worry about it Anabel. Now how about I drive you home and you can get some rest?"

"Ok Scott."

Scott and Greta took Anabel outside and they got into Scott's car. The car then shot off and in minutes there were outside Anabel's home.

"Thank you Scott." Anabel said gratefully.

"It's not a problem Anabel." Scott said.

"Do you want me to keep you company for a while?" Greta asked.

"No I think I'd just like to spend some time on my own."

"Ok. Just remember that we're all here for you." Scott said.

Anabel got out of Scott's car and walked to her door. She opened the door and waved good bye to Greta and Scott as his car sped off.

* * *

She walked inside and threw her keys on to the sideboard not caring that they fell on the floor. She walked into the living room and lied down on the sofa. After spending what felt like hours trying to get to sleep she finally gave up on getting any rest and sat up. She then caught sight of a picture on her mantle piece. Several times she had thought of putting it out of sight as every time she looked at it she broke out into tears. But she just couldn't do it. That picture was one of the only things she had to remember him by. It had been done only a few days before Ash had gone to Sinnoh. They had gone to a fair just outside Celadon City and had spent the whole day there. Ash had spotted an artist and had insisted on them getting the artist to draw them together. She smiled at the memory as she remembered how nice it had felt to have Ash's arms around her.

She got up and walked over to the mantle piece. She picked up the picture and felt tears now trickling down her face. Like so many times in the past her tears dripped on to the picture smearing it. She then picked up the letter that sat next to the picture. It was the last letter she had gotten from Ash. She picked it up and started reading it again for what must have been the millionth time.

_Hi Anabel,_

_You're probably getting tired of all these letters I send you but I like to keep you up to date. I don't know if you've been watching so far. So if you haven't I've reached the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League. It's kinda strange as I've never gotten this far in a regional league before and I guess it hasn't really sunk in yet. I'm facing a guy called Tobias next. So far he has crushed everyone with just his Darkrai. I know that this will be my hardest battle yet and I don't know if I can do this. I have no doubt that my Pokémon are strong enough to win but I don't know if I am good enough to lead them to victory. I really wish you were here with me Anabel you'd probably tell me that I can do this as long as I believe in myself._

_I have missed you over the past year. I wish you weren't bound to the Battle Frontier then maybe you could have come with me. Don't get me wrong I've enjoyed travelling through Sinnoh with Brock and Dawn but without you here it's always felt like something is missing. Thinking of that there is something I need to tell you. It is very important but you'll have to wait until we next meet face to face to find out what it is._

_I hope you are okay. Sorry for not calling for a while. I have gotten so wrapped up in training that I kinda forgot about everything else. But I promise that when I get back to Kanto I'll make it up to you._

_Hey I have been doing some thinking recently and I was wondering if Scott's offer was still on the table. Could you ask him next time you see him? It's just I'm missing out on so much by travelling and I'm neglecting people I care about especially you and my mother. If the offer's still good then tell him that I'd like to talk to him after the Sinnoh League._

_Once again I'm really sorry for not keeping in touch with you._

_Ash_

Anabel fell to her knees and clutched the picture and note to her chest. She was now sobbing terribly as she held her two most precious belongings. Every day the feeling of emptiness in her heart got worse and nothing she did ever helped lessen the pain. Anabel didn't know nor care how long she cried but when she finally ran out of tears she stood up and placed the note and picture back on the mantle piece. She gave them one last look before turning around. She walked towards the kitchen when she slipped on a magazine that she had tossed on the floor. As she fell she knocked a glass off the nearby table and it shattered on the wooden floor. Anabel then hit the floor, her bare hand landing in the shattered glass. Anabel winced and let out a pained gasp. She looked at her bleeding hand and found that it wasn't hurting as much as she thought. To her surprise it felt almost... good. She was surprised to find that it had taken her thoughts completely away from Ash. Maybe this was the answer to the problem she thought.

She shook away the thought dismissing it as a stupid idea. She walked to the kitchen and ran her hand under the tap and watched the blood wash down the drain. She took her hand away and started rummaging through one of the cupboards finally finding a pair of tweezers. Anabel went back to the sink and slowly removed the shards of glass from her hand. Suddenly she saw something glimmer to her right. She looked to her right and saw the knife she had used earlier to make her lunch sat on the counter. She looked from her wounded hand to the knife and then back to her hand again.

"Well just one couldn't hurt... right?" she reasoned.

Anabel reached out and picked up the knife. She rolled up her sleeve and placed the cool metal blade against her arm. She applied a bit of pressure and a trickle of blood dripped from her arm into the sink. She looked at her now bleeding arm in horror and dropped the slightly bloodied knife which clattered into the sink. She backed away from the sink until she was out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe I just did that. I'll never be so stupid again." she said as she ran upstairs to get some bandages.

That wouldn't be the last time she said that...

* * *

Notes

Please give a review telling me what you liked/didn't like.

If you have any questions PM them to me. I am more than happy to answer them.

Leave any other suggestions for back stories in a review or PM the idea to me.


	5. Team Rocket Will Never Blast Off Again

Hi guys this back story was submitted by J.F.C in a review on the main story a while ago. He wanted to know how Meowth joined Ash.

In conversations:

'- Translation of Poké Speech – No human unless otherwise stated can understand it. Ash can understand it due to his aura.

"- Human speech

**WARNING – **This contains upsetting scenes including character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash was pleasantly surprised with how well this had gone. This was the first Team Rocket base he had infiltrated and he knew it wouldn't be the last. He had managed to take out most of the guards and none of them had had the chance to raise the alarm so they had managed to remain incognito.

Ash spotted another guard ahead of him. He snuck behind the guard and knocked him out with a blow to the head. Ash placed a couple more explosive devices in the room and then headed towards the only part of the base he hadn't explored so far the prison block. He walked down a corridor and then peeked around the corner of the first room and saw two more grunts guarding the prison block. Ash looked at the jackal stood behind him.

'Master we can knock those two out easily.' Lucario said.

"Lucario stop calling me Master." Ash replied.

'Of course Master.' Lucario said as he smirked.

Ash let out an annoyed groan.

"I don't know why I bother. Just stay here and I'll deal with them."

'Why do you get all the fun?' Lucario whined.

"Because I need you to stay here and keep watch."

'As you wish Master.'

Ash ignored the last comment and ran at the grunts. Before either of them had a chance to yell for help Ash knocked them both out. Ash knelt down and took the keys from one of the grunts. He went to the cells and opened them one at a time. He went into the first and found that the prisoner was dead. He went through the next six cells and sadly every single prisoner was dead. Ash came to the last cell not really having a lot of hope. He entered the cell and walked over to the body which was sat against the wall. He knelt down and checked for a pulse and was amazed to find that the woman was alive. Ash channelled some Aura into his hand and healed some of the woman's injuries which seemed to wake her.

"Twerp." the woman whispered.

Ash's eyes widened as he knew only one woman who called him that.

"Jessie is it really you?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." she replied.

Ash was shocked that this was the woman that had pretty much stalked him for over five years. Her hair had been completely cropped and what was left of it was caked in blood. She was also incredibly thin in fact she was so thin that Ash could see her ribs. Her face was gaunt and covered in blood and grime. Ash could see several wounds through the tattered rags she was wearing. He noticed how badly she was shivering and took off his cloak. He held out his cloak to Jessie.

"Here you need this more than I do."

Jessie gave Ash a small smile and took the offered cloak. She put it on and relished the heat it provided.

"Thanks twerp."

"It's no problem. But Jessie what are you doing here? I thought you worked for Team Rocket."

"We did. But then we found out about all the murders that Giovanni allowed. We didn't sign up for that so we intended to take all the information we had to the G-Men so they could stop Giovanni. Unfortunately Giovanni knew what we were going to do so he captured us. I don't know how long I've sat in this cell."

"So where's James and Meowth?" Ash asked.

Suddenly a pained scream came from somewhere in the base.

"James is wherever that scream came from and Meowth will probably be nearby." Jessie said.

"You mean that scream was James." Ash said worriedly.

"Yes. It's been going on for days now."

"Why?"

"About a week ago the grunts came down and one of them hit me."

Ash could see a nasty bruise on her face where she had obviously been hit.

"James got angry and attacked them. But it ended the way it always does as he was too weak to put up much of a fight and they beat him badly. This time was different though as they then dragged him away. Meowth tried to stop them but he was knocked out and taken away too. I dread to think what they are doing to James." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

Ash felt incredibly sorry for the woman sat in front of him. This wasn't the proud, confident and cocky woman that had followed him throughout the regions while trying to steal his Pokémon. The woman before him was a scared and broken person. Putting their past differences aside Ash pulled his former enemy into a hug. It became too much for Jessie and she started sobbing. Ash held on to Jessie trying to comfort her. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lucario stood behind him.

"Lucario look around the nearby rooms and see if you can find where James and Meowth are. When you find them come back to me." Ash commanded.

'It shall be done Master.' Lucario said as he bowed.

"Wait take Charizard and Luxray with you. Just in case you need some help."

Lucario nodded and took the Pokéballs from Ash's belt. He then quietly left the room and started searching for James. A few minutes later Lucario returned. Ash released Jessie and walked over to Lucario.

"So you found him." Ash whispered.

'Yes Master he not far from here. You go right and then it's the first room on your left. There were six grunts in the room with him. There also appeared to be a badly wounded Meowth in the room too.'

"Okay. Stay here and protect Jessie."

'I will do as you ask Master.'

"Thanks." Ash said and then walked over to Jessie. "I'm gonna go save James and Meowth. You stay here with my Lucario. He'll protect you."

Jessie nodded and watched Ash walk out of the prison block.

"Good luck Ash." she murmured.

* * *

Ash quickly found the room Lucario had told him about. He looked inside and saw James shackled to what looked like a torture rack. He was in far worse shape then Jessie as there was blood dripping off him from his arms, legs, mouth in fact it would be easier to say where he wasn't bleeding. Ash looked at the floor beneath the rack and saw a massive pool of blood on the floor. Ash watched as one grunt picked up a knife. The grunt turned around and Ash recognised him. It was Butch. Ash remembered the hatred they had for each other but he never thought it would come to this.

"Well James it's been fun but I think it's time to end this. Without you here I guess we will have to start screwing your bitch."

"Fuck you Butch." James yelled.

Ash knew that if wanted to dispatch of all the grunts before they yelled for help he would need a little assistance. But by the time he had sent Primeape out Butch had plunged the knife into James' stomach. Ash and Primeape roared angrily and ran into the room quickly dispatching the grunts. Ash gave an extra punch to Butch that shattered his nose. He left the now unconscious grunts and went over to James. He released him from his shackles and propped him up against the wall. Ash could see all the wounds on James' body and sadly knew that he couldn't save his former enemy. Primeape then placed the unconscious Meowth next to Ash. He was relieved to find that the cat was not too badly injured. Ash suddenly heard a groan from James.

"James can you hear me?" Ash asked.

James cracked open an eye. "Hey twerp." he rasped.

"Hi James it's been too long." Ash said jokingly.

"Yeah it has." James chuckled which caused him to cough up some blood. "I'm dying aren't I." James said already knowing the answer.

Ash nodded. "Yes you are." he said sadly.

"Jessie is in the prison block."

"I know. I found her and my Lucario is with her now so she's safe."

James smiled. "Good."

Ash watched James clutch his stomach and cough up some more blood. He knew he couldn't save James' life but he could at least make his passing less painful. Ash channelled some Aura into his hand and transferred it to James. The former member of Team Rocket was surprised when he no longer felt any pain. He looked questioningly at Ash.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"I used some Aura to ease your pain. I'm sorry but your injuries are just too severe to heal. There is nothing more I can do."

"You've already done far more than you had to."

"D-do you want me to bring Jessie here?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I'd like to say goodbye."

"Ok. Primeape stay here I'll be right back."

Primeape nodded and Ash ran out of the room. A few moments later he returned with Jessie and Lucario. Upon seeing James Jessie let out a horrified gasp. She collapsed to her knees next to him and started sobbing. Ash gave them as much privacy as he could by starting to heal Meowth. James raised a hand and wiped away Jessie's tears.

"Don't cry Jessie. I hate it when you cry."

"Don't talk. We're gonna get you out of here and find someone to help you. You'll be okay." Jessie said desperately

"We all know that's not true Jessie."

"No. You'll be fine. Tell him Ash." Jessie demanded.

Ash finished healing Meowth and looked at Jessie.

"I-I'm sorry Jessie but he's right." Ash said.

Her heart sank as she realised that they were right. She then briefly pressed her lips to James'. She pulled back and James had a smile on his face. He placed a hand on Jessie's face as more blood started to leak from his mouth. She covered his hand with hers and smiled back at him.

"Jessie I-I-I lo..."with that James took his final breath and his hand fell from her face.

"James. James wake up."

Jessie started to shake James hoping that he'd open his eyes. Ash went over to Jessie and grabbed hold of her. She tried to shake Ash off but his hold was too strong.

"Jessie stop. He's gone."

She continued to struggle for a moment but gave up and started sobbing again. Ash held her until her sobs started to subside. He got up and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna make sure the nearby halls are safe. I'll be right back." Ash said.

Jessie watched Ash leave the room and once he was far enough away she removed the knife from James and aimed it at her heart. Meowth saw what she was about to do but was too weak to try and stop her. He could only hope Ash would hear him.

"JESSIE NO DON'T DO IT!" Meowth yelled.

Ash heard Meowth yell and ran back to the room. He got back and could only watch as she plunged the knife through her heart. Ash got there in time to catch her limp lifeless body. Ash looked sadly at all three former Team Rocket members. He felt sorry for Meowth who was now alone as he knew how that felt. The cat was looking at the two humans that had become family to him with tears in his eyes. Ash knelt down next to Meowth and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on his back.

"Don't worry Meowth. I'll take care of you." Ash said softly.

"Thanks twer.. I mean Ash."

"We'll give them a proper burial."

"Thanks. Once dat's done I wanna get revenge on Team Rocket. I need to avenge Jessie and James." Meowth said.

"I completely understand that." Ash replied

Ash got up and placed Meowth on his shoulder. Ash and Lucario then picked up Jessie and James and the group left the base. Once outside Ash pressed the detonator button and a massive explosion destroyed the base. He then brought out Gardevoir who Teleported them away.

* * *

Notes

Sorry if I made Jessie and James OOC however my defence is that they were obviously a couple and had been in prison for a very long time.

This chapter was hard to write. It was originally darker believe it or not but I decided to tone it down.

The back stories have been very dark so far. Don't worry the next one will actually be a happy one.

Please give a review telling me what you liked/didn't like.

If you have any questions PM them to me. I am more than happy to answer them.

Leave any other suggestions for back stories in a review or PM the idea to me.


	6. A Birthday To Remember

Hi guys this back story idea was submitted by Legendary Fairy.

In conversations:

'- Translation of Poké Speech – No human unless otherwise stated can understand it.

"- Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

"Ash can I take this blindfold off yet?" Anabel asked.

"Not yet." Ash replied.

Anabel didn't mind that. Ash had kept a tight hold on her since putting the blindfold on and she had enjoyed being in Ash's arms. After a few minutes walking Ash stopped.

"Happy birthday Anabel." Ash said.

Anabel felt Ash release her and he removed her blindfold. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked ahead. What she saw brought a smile to her face. It was the annual Celadon Fair. She turned around and pulled Ash into a big hug. Ash returned the embrace overjoyed that he'd managed to make Anabel so happy.

"Thank you Ash. I didn't think I'd come to this again." Anabel said.

"Well I remember you talking about how you used to go to this every year before you became a Frontier Brain. So I thought that I'd bring you here for your birthday. I'm just happy I've put such a big smile on your face."

Anabel broke the hug and they started looking at the various attractions. They played a variety of games. Sadly every game they played they only just managed to fail to get the prize. But neither of them cared. They were just happy to be spending time with each other Eventually they came to a shooting game where they both had to get a certain amount of points between them. Ash got a bullseye with every shot meaning that Anabel didn't have to get to many points. However Anabel was struggling to hit the target. She got down to three remaining shots and needed to hit the bullseye with every shot.

Ash could see that her hands were shaking which was making her shots erratic. Ash placed his gun back on the counter and stood behind Anabel. He placed his hands over hers which stopped them shaking. Anabel blushed at the feeling of his hands covering hers and her cheek now brushing against his. She kept looking forward hoping that Ash wouldn't see her crimson cheeks. Ash smiled but was also blushing furiously. He slightly modified her aim and waited for her to fire. Anabel somehow focussed back on the game and fired another shot. Her eyes widened as she saw that she hit the bullseye. She squeezed the trigger twice more and both shots also hit the bullseye.

"Those were great shots Anabel." Ash whispered in her ear.

Ash's breath on her ear combined with his voice sent a shiver down Anabel's spine. It took Anabel a few moments for her to regain her thoughts and think of something to say.

"Thanks you for helping me." she finally replied.

Ash released Anabel and now stood next to her. They looked back at the owner of the game who was looking at the duo with a smile on his face.

"So what gift would the lovely lady like." he asked.

Anabel looked at all of the prizes until her she saw a pair of lockets which appeared to be in the shape of Pokémon. She couldn't tell what the Pokémon were as they were so far away. She asked the man to see them and he brought them over handing them to Anabel. Both trainers looked at the lockets wondering what they were. They knew the Pokémon was a Pidove but why would they be that shape?

"What are they?" Ash asked.

"These are Turtle Pidove's. So what you do is you keep one and give the other one to someone very special to you. And as long as you both have your Turtle Pidove you will be in each others hearts forever."

Anabel immediately put one on and she passed the other one to Ash who put it around his neck and clasped it shut. The man smiled at them and they thanked him as they walked away.

* * *

After playing a few more games Ash started to feel hungry. He wasn't going to say anything as this was Anabel's day and they'd only do what she wanted. However his stomach had other ideas and growled. Anabel looked at Ash and giggled at his now red face.

"Well I am feeling a bit hungry so I guess we could get something to eat." Anabel said.

Ash felt a little less embarrassed and smiled at Anabel. He looked around and saw a food kiosk nearby.

"Ok you wait here and I'll go get us something." Ash said.

Anabel nodded and watched Ash walk off. She stood waiting when someone who was in his late teens stood next to her. He started flirting to the best of his ability but Anabel just ignored him and hoped Ash would come back soon.

Meanwhile Ash was now stood in line waiting to be served. He looked back to where he had left Anabel and saw that some guy was trying and failing to flirt with Anabel. Ash could tell that she wanted the guy to go away but her kind nature meant she'd never say it. He considered walking over and telling the guy to leave but then he had another idea. His stomach now forgotten he quickly walked over to the pair before he lost his nerve. Anabel spotted Ash coming and smiled. She was surprised when Ash placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I finally found you sweetheart." Ash said as he gently pressed his lips to Anabel's cheek.

Anabel blushed bright red and looked down hoping that Ash wouldn't see her burning cheeks. At the same time the guys eyes widened. He backed away as he saw Ash glare at him.

"I didn't know she was with someone. Sorry." the guy said.

"It's fine anyone could have made a similar mistake. Besides who could resist such a beautiful girl?"

Anabel's blush intensified at Ash's words. She didn't even notice that the guy turned on his heel and quickly sped away. Ash smiled as he watched the guy fade from sight and then looked at Anabel who was meeting his gaze.

"Ash w-w-why d-did y-you do that?" Anabel asked with a heavy blush still on her face.

Ash looked into her gorgeous lilac eyes. "Well the truth is I-I-I." Anabel looked at Ash hopefully. "I saw that guy bothering you and I thought that would be the best way to get rid of him." Ash said cursing himself internally for his cowardice.

"Oh okay." Anabel said disappointedly. "Well thank you for helping." she quickly added.

"It's no problem." Ash replied as an awkward silence took over. "How about we try the roller coaster?" Ash suddenly asked. "It's supposed to make the one in Nimbasa City look like a kiddie ride."

"Yeah let's try it." Anabel said as the tension was lifted.

* * *

Three hours and several more rides later Ash and Anabel decided they had enough rides. The pair walked through the fair looking at the various stands. While Anabel looked at some items for Pokémon on one of the stalls Ash spotted an old friend. Ash nodded at him and the guy nodded back. Ash placed his hand on Anabel's shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Anabel there's an artist over there. Come on let's see if he'll do a drawing of us." Ash said.

"Ok Ash." she replied.

Ash led Anabel to the man's stall.

"Hello what can I do for such a beautiful couple?" the man asked.

Ash and Anabel blushed deep crimson and looked away.

"We're not a couple. We're just friends." Anabel mumbled.

"My apologies. What are your names?" the man said.

"I'm Ash and this is Anabel. Who are you?" Ash replied.

"My names Felix. So what would you like me to do?"

"Well I was hoping that you'd draw us together." Ash said.

"I would be honoured to draw the two of you. Could you take a seat on the bench please?"

Ash and Anabel sat down as asked but there was a noticeable gap between them. Anabel was sat ramrod straight and had her arms crossed.

"Hey could you two get a bit closer and Anabel could you loosen your posture?" Felix asked as he gave Ash a subtle nod.

Ash gave Felix and appreciative look and watched as Anabel shuffled a bit closer and uncrossed her arms but there was still a gap between her and Ash. Ash in response closed the gap between them and then wrapped his arms around Anabel. The lilac haired girl blushed heavily but quickly returned the embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's perfect." Felix said.

Ash and Anabel stayed completely still while Felix worked his magic. Both of them were happy enough for him to take as long as he wanted too. They weren't sure how long they sat their holding the one they secretly loved but eventually Felix finished drawing them.

"And I'm finished." Felix said.

It took all of their strength for Ash and Anabel to not let out a disappointed sigh. They released each other and got up to see Felix's work. They looked at the sketch and were amazed at the incredible detail he had done.

"Wow this is incredible." Anabel said in amazement.

"Thank you. It helps when you have very good models though." Felix said.

"How much do we owe you Felix?" Anabel asked.

"Don't worry Anabel I got this covered. You go back to the stall you were looking at and I'll catch up with you in a minute." Ash said.

"Ok." she replied.

Anabel walked away and started looking at the other stalls. Once Anabel was far away Ash gave Felix a bro hug.

"Thanks Felix. I owe you one mate." Ash said.

"Forget about it Ash. If it wasn't for you I'd have given up on my dream of being an artist."

"Well I think you've become the best artist I've ever met."

"Thanks Ash. So when are you gonna tell her?"

Ash sighed. "I don't know. I'm headed to Sinnoh in a few days to compete in the Sinnoh League. Maybe when I get back I'll tell her."

"Well whenever you choose to tell her good luck. Although I don't think you'll need it."

"I appreciate it. I'll see ya."

"Yeah bye Ash."

Ash picked up the drawing and waved goodbye to Felix.

* * *

As it started to get late the attractions all started to close. Ash and Anabel seeing that there was very little to do left the fair with smiles on their faces. Whey they got to Anabel's house she took out her keys and opened the door. Ash handed the picture to her and she placed it inside. She came back to the door and Ash pulled her into a hug. Anabel sighed in content and wrapped her arms around Ash.

"I hope you've enjoyed today." Ash said.

"I really have. Today has been the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you so much." Anabel replied.

"Your welcome. So do you want to spend the day with me tomorrow? I would like to spend as much time with you as possible before I go to Sinnoh."

"I'd like that."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Ash said happily. He broke their hug and then started walking away.

"Wait." Anabel yelled. Ash stopped and turned around. "You could stay here if you want. The spare bed is made so you could sleep in there."

Ash smiled. "Yeah I'd like that. I'll just call my mum and tell her."

He followed Anabel inside and took a seat on her sofa. He gave his mother a quick call and she had no problem with him staying at Anabel's. Anabel took a seat next to Ash and the pair spent hours talking with one another. Eventually they fell asleep side by side on the sofa with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Notes

Well it felt good to finally do a happy chapter that doesn't have any dark themes.

I have been impressed with the excellent suggestions so far. But I really want to write more back stories and I don't have many more suggestions left. So please leave any other suggestions for back stories in a review or PM the idea to me.

Please give a review telling me what you liked/didn't like.

If you have any questions PM them to me. I am more than happy to answer them.


End file.
